The Other L
by BBs Evil Little Sister
Summary: Everyone has at least one fear. The dark, death. Everyone has one. But when two of L's, a spunky teenager with a quick temper and thirst for justice and the world's fourth place detective, decide that they want a piece of the Kira case action, Beyond dies, Light shows up with a new girlfriend, and Naomi disappears, L's got a lot on his hands.


Hi, I hope you like this fic. I have next to no idea where this is going, but meh! Don't own DN, BTW!

* * *

Everyone on Earth has a fear or two. The dark, heights, germs, death. It's completely natural.

L, the world's and century's greatest detective, had three. But most people didn't even know about it.

On the other hand, Watari, also known as Mr Wammy, loved one of L's fears, which made things interesting.

L had forgotten one of his fears until they had shown up again in December of 2006.

Watari was coming back from the NPA, when he saw someone walking into the elevator. They had their short black hair in a stubby black pony tail. They wore a grey long sleeve tee and black cargos. He saw that one of the person's hands was burnt.

The elevator was going to floor 17, L's floor.

Watari, thinking he knew who the person was, took the other elevator, because hotels always have two.

When he got to floor 17, he saw the elevator hadn't opened yet. In fact, it was on the ground floor.

But L's door had just closed, and L screamed.

Watari ran in to see L hidden under the kitchen counter, and a young lady sitting on the counter, trying to talk to L.

"Come on! How rude are you going to be?!" she cried.

"Miss, why are you tormenting Ryuzaki?" Watari asked.

"Mr Wammy!" she cheered, hopping off the counter and hugging the man.

She looked up at him with dark eyes.

"Oh, Lucinda," Watari sighed.

"Why is _she _here?" L asked, still hiding.

Lucinda pouted. "Why does Onii-chan always have to be mean?"

Yes, one of L's fears was his own little sister.

"Why do you always have to look like Backup?" he asked.

"Why do you always have to call him Backup?" she asked.

"Why do you always have to side with him?"

"Why do you always have to be mean to him?"

"Why do you always have to like him more?"

"Why did you have to kiss him?!" the moment that left her mouth, she covered it.

"What is this about, L, Lucinda?" the elderly man asked, a little to calm.

"Nothing..." the seventeen year old and twenty four year old mumbled.

"Anywho, I came here to say I'm helping with the Kira case and I'm here to stay!" Lucinda said as she walked out the door.

Once that door was closed L let out a sigh of relief.

"What was that about kissing B?" Watari asked.

Ok, not so relieved.

* * *

Lucinda, better known as the other L, walked the streets of Tokyo, mainly the ones closest to To-Ho Uni. That was when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I am so sorry," she said quickly, catching the flying fruit.

When she looked at what she caught, she just blinked.

"These are a lot of apples..." she noted.

The boy she bumped into just smiled.

"Yeah, my friend really likes apples," he said.

He took the apples from her arms as he said, "I'm sorry as well. Would you like to come over for dinner as an apology?"

Lucinda laughed. "I don't even know your name."

"I'm Light Yagami," Light said.

"Roxy," she said. "Roxy Ryuga."

Light nodded and let her into his home.

"Mum, I bumped into a girl, would it be ok if she has dinner here as an apology?" Light called out.

"Sure, Light. You're father should be home tonight," his mother said.

Lucinda walked into the kitchen.

"Would you like any help, Mrs Yagami?" she asked.

"There is no need, dear. You are our guest, it would be rude of me," Sachiko said.

"No no, I'd feel horrible if I didn't help. My name is Roxy Ryuga, by the way," she said.

"Is that a British accent I hear?" Light asked, popping his head in.

"Yes, I grew up in England, but I love Japan," she admitted, in English.

Light blinked at the speed she switched from Japanese to English. "I wouldn't have guessed if I hadn't heard your accent," he said, also in English.

"Well, I am quarter Japanese," she said, in Japanese again, helping serve the stir-fry.

Sachiko went to pick up the bowls, but Lucinda beat her to it. She expertly balanced the bowls on her arms and head, chopsticks in each.

"You found a good one, Light," his mother whispered.

"We aren't together! I just knocked her down, so I helped her up and offered dinner to atone!"

Soon, Sayu was at the table, as was Sachiko and Light. The door opened and Lucinda quickly stood to help at the door.

"Mr Yagami, please, dinner has just been served, and you look as if you could use the food," she said, helping him to the table, pulling his chair out.

"Who is this young lady?" Soichiro asked.

"My name is Roxy Ryuga. I bumped into Light on the street, and I do believe he is going to To-Ho Uni," she explained.

"Yes, I'm planning to..." Light said.

"Oh, that's great! Me to! I'm doing a course in law, what about you?"

"Same," Light told her.

Soichiro nodded. "Since we have budding young detectives here I guess I should tell you, since you will all find out anyway.

"I'm in charge of the special task force that's investigating the Kira case."

"Wow! I guess I kind of knew, but still... you're amazing, Dad!" Sayu cheered.

"That isn't what I wanted to tell you.

"Twelve FBI agents were sent here to Japan to investigate Kira, yesterday..."

"Are you talking about the agents that were found dead? The ones that died of heart attacks?" Lucida butt in.

"You think Kira killed them?" Light asked Lucinda.

She nodded.

Soichiro continued his speech, telling everyone he would see it through to the end.

"I'm proud of you, Dad. You're absolutely right," Light said. "If anything happens to you, Dad-

"_I'll_ see that Kira gets the death penalty. I swear it."

And with that, Mr Perfect walked out.

But Lucinda had looked into his eyes. And saw the lies in them.

"Mr Yagami. If you need any help on the Kira case, I'm happy to help. I'm free every day," Lucinda said, walking out.

* * *

Well? How was chapter 1?

Let me know in that little thing called a review!

Phawese?


End file.
